Pokemon Adventure!
by ComedyMaster333
Summary: Leonardo gets to go on the adventure of a lifetime when he passes the final exam at his middle school. Along with his trusty partner(s) he will travel around the region of Unova. Rated K for cartoon violence.
1. The Final Exam

_Special Thanks to 16Doobop13 for the brilliant idea._  
_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any other thing related to it._

I sluggishly open my eyes. It's time for the final exam, I think to myself. I slowly climb out of bed and yawn. I blink a few times to make sure I'm awake. I'm Leo, also called Leonardo. The final exam is the hardest test for my middle school. My middle school combines english, history, math, and science with battle practice, items, moves, and pokemon/types. If you pass the test, you are given the pokemon that best matches you and get sent off on a journey. You have to write down the pokemon you see, and other important miscellaneous information.

My mom pours me a bowl of cereal and plops some milk on it. I quickly shove it down my mouth and put my dishes in the sink. I change hastily and grab my backpack. After brushing my teeth, I dash out the door. It's only a short quarter mile to school. I walk along the dirt path on my way.

The test wasn't completely hard. It first started with the educational stuff, because the Unova Government now requires it. Then questions on pokemon battles, types, and items. _How many pokemon in a rotation battle? What pokemon type(s) are strong against ice? What does a TM stand for? _I answer all of the questions by fully covering the circles. We give our teacher a half hour to correct our tests while we all do our own thing. I read. Some troublemakers in the corner play paper football. Steve, the most artistic person in the class is drawing.

She's passing out the tests. My head is sweating like crazy. Anxiety builds in my stomach. She hands me my test. A 95%. An amazing score. After school, I get my pokemon and I get to leave on my journey. It feels like a few days waiting for the bell to ring. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Finally the bell rings, and everyone rushes out of the class as if Justin Beiber is outside.

Only 6 people got good enough scores to move on. Me, Steve, two kids who sit in the back of the class, Maria (the teacher's pet), and one of the older kids who didn't pass last year. I get stuck in the back of the line. Steve gets a Marill. The older kid gets a Fraxure, and Maria gets a Vanillite. Finally, it's my turn. "Hornberg, Leonardo" I say to the lady. She searches through a box and gives me a pokeball with my name on a piece of duct tape. I throw my pokeball at the ground and a flash of light blinds me. I look away, and turn to see my pokemon. They gave me an Aron.

"Aron!" It says as it look me in the eye. I pat it's head. I have a feeling that a 25 mile trip around the region alone would be boring and difficult, so I ask Steve to join me. He gladly accepts. I stop at a nearby convenience store to buy a sleeping bag. After picking that up, I say goodbye to my mom. She gives me a pair of running shoes, which are flexible and light. She also gives a a potion and five pokeballs. I meet up with Steve and we walk down the dirt path. We're about to leave when I hear someone calling us.

"Leo! Steve!" I hear. Bianca, the professor's assistant approaches us. "Professor Juniper told me to give you these," she says. She gives both of us pokedexes. "They're high-tech devices that record data on caught Pokemon." she says. I grab and examine the machine. It's thin and red and seems very protective. I drop it on the ground. Not a scratch. We thank her and continue on our way.

**-End of Part 1-**


	2. The Start of Leo's Journey

We head down the muddy roads of route 1. The rain drizzles lightly on our heads. "Hey Steve," I tell him. "Yeah?" he replies. "Wanna have a pokemon battle?" "Sure," he accepts. We both toss out our pokeballs. A huge flash of light, and our pokemon pop out. "Marill!" Marill says. "Aron!" my pokemon says. The battle is on.

"Aron, use Iron Defense!" A think glow appears around it's body. Then his steel armor shines. "Marill, attack with bubble!" Steve says. "Aron, dodge!" he barely gets out of the way of the incoming attack. What moves does Aron know? I think to myself. At level 7, only Tackle, Tail Whip, Iron Defense, and Rock Throw. "Rock Throw!" I command Aron. A huge chunk of earth comes out of the ground. It starts spinning rapidly and is then chucked at Marill. It gets knocked back a few yards when it hits directly.

I try to use Iron Defense before he attacks again. "Iron Defense!" The glow and then his armor shines, right before he gets hits by tackle. It barely does anything. "Rock Throw!" I counter. Another chunk of earth, rolled up into a ball and hardened. It shoots. "Tackle!" Aron gets just enough speed to hit the rock from behind. It splits into multiple bullets, like a shotgun. Three of them hit him, and they seem to hurt pretty badly. "Bubble!" Steve commands his pokemon. It misses and make a large puddle where Aron took the Earth out. "Marill, use tackle!" Steve says. Marill charges. It hits Aron and they both stumble into the puddle. Aron quickly jumps out.

"Finish him with tackle!" He barrels straight into the water and knocks Marill out. "Good game," I say to him, and he returns the phrase. We stay the night in a clearing near the main path. The next day, we walk into Accumula Town. The two of us quickly rush into the Pokemon Center. We enter and walk up to the desk. We give our Pokemon to Nurse Joy. She quickly heals them, and returns them back to us. "Have a nice day!" she says. We walk out of the sliding doors of the building.

There's not much to do, so we continue on. It's a short walk, only about a mile. We still have to stop and camp though. I wake up first, so I make entries on Marill and Aron. Later, I'll let Steve draw the pictures. I open my pack and take out one of my pokeballs. I send out Aron. "Aron, see that Pidove?" I ask him. He nods. "Use Rock Throw on it," I command him. The same move routine. It hits Pidove directly, and it's super effective. It's almost fainted. I chuck a pokeball. It rocks once. Twice. Then, three times. I caught a Pidove.

I hear a rustling from the camp. Steve must've waken up. "Ready to go?" I ask him. "Yeah, let's do it," he replies. We walk on the path and make it around 8 in the morning. We stop at the restaurant for breakfast. We get in-seat entertainment. After the battle, Cilan comes to challenge me to a battle. If I win, I get my first gym badge. Chili challenges Steve. Cress is the ref for both off us. "Ready, set..."


	3. The First Gym Badge

"Go!" Cress starts the match. I send out Aron. Cilan sends out his Lillipup. "Aron, use Iron Defense!" I command. He shines. "Lillipup, start with tackle!" Cilan says, and Lillipup approaches fast. "Dodge!" I yell, and Aron rolls to the side. Lillipup crashes into the wall. Without being commanded, Aron attacks. One of his stubby legs hardens and becomes metal. It slices at Lillipup. "Cool, Metal Claw!" I say, happy about his new move. We dodge each other's attack for a great while, until we both use tackle. They both bonk heads and knock each other out.

I send out my Pidove. "Bruuuu!" he says. Cilan sends out his Pansage. "Pan, Pan!" We start. "Use Vine Whip!" Cilan commands. Pidove flies up to dodge the attack. "Wing Attack!" I say, and Pidove slashes at Pansage with his wing. Pansage seems very tired now. "Hang in there! Use Lick!" Cilan tells him. Pansage jumps up and licks Pidove. No! It's paralyzed. It's shaking on the ground with electricity coursing through his body. "Take advantage! Use tackle!" Cilan is getting quite excited now. Pansage charges at Pidove. "Wing attack!" I say, and Pidove manages to swing his wing just in time. A dust cloud forms. After it blows away, Pidove isn't moving. Well he's paralyzed, not much to do about that. Pansage has fainted. I won!

"Good job!" Cilan congratulates me. He hands me the badge. "You're good. Come back some time, ok?" Cress says. I say I will. I then turn my attention to the other match. I turned just in time, and I see the winning hit. Marill barely wins. Chili gives him the badge. We walk out of the room, happily. Some people beg us for battles, but I just say we're busy. We leave the town an move on to the next city. We have to camp again. We set up a small campfire from sticks and twigs. Steve brought along a few matches. We light it and sing for a bit. Then we fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up and see Steve training his Marill. He's attacking a tree. I pack up my sleeping bag and shove it in my backpack. We walk on the road, arriving at 8:45. We have just arrived at Accumula Town. "What should we do today?" Steve asks me. "I think we should split up for a few hours, and then continue on," I answer his question. He seems to agree. I say to meet there at noon, and we both separate temporarily. I decide to visit one of the shops. They have souvenirs, Pokemon supplies, and books. I buy a few educational books and a refrigerator magnet for my mom. I still have an hour an a half, so I decide to visit the museum.

The museum is a cool display. They have Pokemon fossils. Ancient artfiacts. I'm about to walk out when I hear, "Hey you!" I turn around to the voice. It's the lady at the counter. "Want a free pokemon?" she asks. "Sure?" I say. She hands me a pokeball. "Take good care of it," she says to me. 1 hour. I guess I'll visit the gym and challenge Lenora, the gym leader. I walk into the gym. I walk through the large corridor until I reach the end of the building. Lenora is sitting in her leather recliner, reading the newspaper.


	4. A New Pokemon

"Lenora?" I ask. She sets down her newspaper and looks at me. "You seem like a worthy opponent," she says. I line up on my side of the battlefield. We both toss out our pokemon. "Go Aron!" I say. Aron appears. My opponent is a Patrat. "Metal Claw!" I yell, and Aron attacks. I hit it, but not directly. The Patrat jumps away so I hit it's side. I tell Aron to use Iron Defense. Patrat attacks with tackle, my Aron ducks and counters with tackle. One down, two to go.

I return Aron and send out the mystery pokemon. It's a Tirtouga. I check the Pokedex. It knows Water Gun, Rock Throw, Harden, Rollout, and Bite. A good arsenal of moves. Lenora sends out her Lillipup. "Let's test him out," I say. "Rollout!" I say. It hits and seems not to do much. Lillipup increases its power with Work Up. Tirtouga hits again with Rollout. It does more than before. Rollout again. It hits with a lot of power. Lillipup is confused and Tirtouga keeps ramming into him at extreme speeds, each hit with increasing power. Lenora tries to return Lillipup, but Tirtouga blocks the beam of red light. Tirtouga delivers the final hit. 1 left.

I decide to let Pidove handle the next battle. Lenora sends out a Minccino. I attack first with Quick Attack. Minccino uses Attract. Pidove falls in love and cannot attack. "Pidove use Wing Attack!" I try to tell it, but it doesn't listen. Minccino keeps hitting it with DoubleSlap, and Pidove can't attack back. Pidove seems to be slowly getting weaker. It gets weaker until it's almost fainted. I return it to its pokeball, I won't be able to use it later.

I send out my Tirtouga. "Rock Throw!" I say, and it gathers a chunk of rock. It throws it, but Minccino dodged it. Thinking quickly, I tell it to use Tackle. It catches Minccino off-guard. Minccino tries to use attract, but Tirtouga isn't affected because of gender. "Use bite!" I command him. It bites Minccino. Lenora tells Minccino to use DoubleSlap. It hits Tirtouga several times, but it's not very effective. It then starts to store energy. "Hit it with Rock Throw!" I tell Tirtouga. It nods and gets a rock, and it slowly gets bigger. It then chucks it, but it misses. Minccino charges at Tirtouga, using bide. It seems like I might have to switch, but Tirtouga flashes in a bright white light. It used protect! Tirtouga finishes the battle with Water Gun. Another badge.

Great, I'm five minutes late. I rush out to the center of town, but he's not there. I go to Pinwheel Forest, but he's not there. I look around, but I see nothing. I go back to the city. I glance around just to be sure. I don't see him. I don't hear him. In fact, I don't hear anything. No one is here. Lenora comes out of her gym and notices the silence too. "What's wrong?" she asks. "I honestly don't know," I reply. I tell her to stay back. I go back into the forest. I see a hat on the ground. It seems to cover the whole head. I smell it. It smells dusty, like a warehouse. Warehouse. That's it. I clutch my pokeball as I enter the city. "Lenora, follow me," I tell her. We go into the city's largest warehouse.

I grunt in effort as I pry open the large door. Light filters in, and I see a person. In the hat that I saw in the forest. He has a gray uniform with occasional blue parts. It has a "P" on the chestplate. I glance to my left and notice the citizens of the city tied up, with duct tape on their mouths. I think the guy with the weird uniform kidnapped him. He looks up from his newspaper and sees us. He puts out his Pokemon, a Patrat. We easily take it down with our Pokemon. He pushes a button which puts an alarm on and flashes a red light. A whole arsenal of people come out of a room in the back of the warehouse. "You shouldn't have messed with Team Plasma," one of them says.


	5. Captured

I tightly grip my pokeball. We're outnumbered, 9 to 2. Hmmm...if only... That's it! "Go Aron!" I say as I toss out my pokemon. Lenora sends out her Minccino. I whisper to Lenora, "Distract them!" She uses Attract, which affects about half of the opponents. I make a quick glance at Steve and we lock eye contact. "Metal Claw!" Aron charges toward them and fakes a sideways trip. After getting up, he cuts the rope from Steve. He sends out Marill to help us out. With the three of us, we now have an advantage.

Steve and I both target one Pokemon at a time, pelting them with Metal Claw, Rock Throw, Bubblebeam, and Water Gun. We handle 6 of them, and Lenora got the other two. "Wow, we just beat eight people!" I exclaim, and we're really happy. "Wait...8...weren't there 9?" Steve questions. One of them is gone, and Lenora is too. "Oooh... this is bad...Bad bad bad!" I say. I hear a thump and the lights slowly shut off. I try to run to the exit, but an extreme pain hits me directly in the side of my head. The last thing I remember is a large Pokemon standing in front of me, and I hear a faint voice. "Quickly, tie th..." is the last thing I hear before getting knocked out.

I wake up for a long sleep. I feel a bit groggy. I'm in a jail cell, in a bright white building. Steve is just across the aisle, in an identical cell. I try to get up, but an intense pain shears my left side. I crumple down on the floor. "Ow..." I grunt weakly. Steve is still knocked out. I hear footsteps, and my instincts make me turn. A tall man with brown hair, who is in the Team Plasma uniform is walking past me. His armor clinks and he walks. "He's awake!" he yells, and I expect to be attacked. Unexpectedly, they unlock the cell. Two guards pull me down the main hall. Whenever I lag, they shove me forwards.

After a long walk through the corridors of the building, I am pushed into a large hall with a raised roof. In the middle of the corridor stands a blue throne, and an elderly looking man in sitting there. "Welcome, Leonardo. We have heard much about you. Do you like our base?" the man introduces himself as Ghetsis. "It's very..." I try to find the right word. "roomy," I finish. "Anyways, what do you want with me?" I ask. I'm trying to be as kind as I can, without offending him. I just want to get out of here. "We," he pauses. "want you to join Team Plasma," I'm shocked. I've barely even started my journey, and I'm already invited to join the crime team in Unova. I'm not sure if this is going to work out.

I honestly have no interest in being a villain, so I decline. "Then we'll get you to join by force!" he raises his voice. The guards pull out their guns. I duck to avoid the bullets, and they end up shooting each other. They're using electrically charged guns, no surprise there. I quickly run out of the room, dashing out through the halls. After a few people notice me running, they chase after me. I gain a small lead, and turn around behind an automatic door. There's a keypad with the numbers 0-9 on it. I punch a random code, and luckily it closes. An alarm goes off, and the doors ahead of me is slowly closing. I barely manage to make it through the last few doors. After the end of all of the hallways, I'm in a room filled with briefcases. I open one, and it's filled with red and white Pokeballs. I grab as many as I can and run out of the main door.

I make it back to the Pokemon Center late at night. During our capture, most of the citizens were able to escape during the distraction. I stay the night at the Pokemon Center and wake up to the sun filtering through the windows. It seems like a normal morning until I remember that Team Plasma is after me. Could be a better way to spend my past few days. I guess I have 3... maybe 2 days to get out of here before they capture me. If I stop, I might get caught. I never expected my life to get like this.


End file.
